Never In Forever
by Jack Barakitten
Summary: In this story, Maggie and Lissy meet Nate, the lead singer of the Velcros. Maggie begins to like Nate, but he seems to be hiding something, it just didn't feel right to Maggie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Ever had that feeling in your heart, almost like if you were to steal something you really wanted, the urge to put that something into your pocket, and hope the nightmares will never have to face you again? But right as you go to do it; you have that feeling. The guilt, I guess you could say. And you go to put it back, but you have that need, the need to have it. That was my problem, only it was for experience.

I'm not saying I'm a crack addict or a shoplifter, because I'm not. I've always been a good girl, the one teachers loved, and had lots of friends. I had simply changed in a week, how did that happen? I have no clue.

It was exactly like that. It all had to do with this one guy, Nate. He was pretty popular in the class, and he had his own band, The Velcros. I've never heard of them before, until I was at some small Sports bar one night, with my friend Lissy.

He was on the stage singing a soft toned song, he looked at me, for the first time, and I knew why he was so familiar. He was in my Gym, and Science classes. He looked at me with his deep brown eyes, almost sucking me in, like he could control my mind.

He was fairly thin, tall, and had wavy brown hair, and pretty white skin. He was main guitarist as well as singer. His voice was soft, singing mummers of lyrics, and his words were floating through the room.

Lissy gave me a look, and nudging me forward towards Nate. I gave her a glare, even though she knew I so wanted him.

Lissy knew my face when ever I see a guy I liked, My eyes would be huge and my mouth would be slightly parted, she called it my dumb-struck face.

"Go talk to him! He's on break soon!" She said, giving me encouragement I could not give myself, considering I could never go up and talk to a guy because I felt like it, I always had to be pushed to do it.

Lissy gave me her cute baby face that was impossible to resist. She had short fire-y red hair and a cute Asian face, and it seemed where ever she went, she had a vibrant yellow aura. She was shorter than me by a bit, and always wore vests with many metal buttons on it, and her blue jeans.

Me on the other hand, I had black long hair, fair skin, and dull blue eyes, it was hard to believe we we're friends, but we both have a lot in common.

I gave her the look of 'Okay, you win' and I started to make my way to the stage, right where Nate stood.

"Hey, you probably don't remember-" I started, only for him to interrupt.

"Hey Maggie, I remember you." Giving a quick smile, only to turn his back to me to re-tune up his guitar, I felt my face get red and hot from embarrassment.

He turned back around and held out his hand. "I'm Nate, Nate Goodman." He said with a smile. I took his hand, and shook it.

"Maggie Ritter." I said back with a faint smile. My body began to grow hot, and it felt like I could feel heat waves moving throughout my body.

"What brings you to this very place?" He asked, looking towards me. I turned my head in Lissy's direction and saw her slumping her back against the wall. She looked really tired, I'm pretty sure the only thing that kept her awake was the need to see if my relationship status would change or not, but I bet the real reason she was dragging her ass around was because the humming of the amps were so loud, that it would seem impossible to sleep.

"I'm here because I heard some bands were playing, and I just thought I'd check them out, my friend Lissy is a music fanatic." I said in the calmest voice ever, making sure it wouldn't crack or squeak or something ridiculous.

"That sounds sweet, I don't usually play here, there's this place in town that is like a mini-concert hall, I play there quite often." He said, looking down at his guitar. He was working on the bottom fret. His brown hair was waved and hung in front of his forehead. "well, I believe we are going to start playing again, I'll definitely see you later, like at school or something." he said, finally lifting his head.

"Yeah, nice talking to you Nate," I said, playing with the bottom of my shirt. "Bye."

I went to grab a Coke from the lady at the drink Bar, and after popping open the top, I studied Nate.

He looked like the kind of guy every one was friends with but he had some mystery to him, I'm surprised I never actually took note of him existing before.

He looked over in my direction and gave me a cocky smile, and by that moment, all my thoughts about him slipped away, and I was caught in that smile of his.

I moved over to Lissy who was sitting in our table, the closest to him. He took the microphone and began to speak.

"Okay, I want everyone on the floor, come on people." He said making hand gestures to wave them closer. I tugged on Lissy sleeve, and with a low mumble she staggered towards the stage. "This next song I would like dedicate to Maggie, a friend from school." He looked at me with the same smile.

He began playing a song I didn't recognize, I looked at Lissy who gave me the 'Ooo La la!' look. I was smiling to myself, I got a song dedicated to me! I was aloud to smile.

He was looking at me the whole time when he was playing, people around me were nodding their heads to the music, and swaying a bit to the beat. I hung on his every word.

The song ended and Lissy and I took our seats by the stage.

The night seemed to slip by, and before I knew it, It was time for me to go. Lissy and I were told to be home by eleven thirty, and the show was supposed to end in another hour. Which meant I had to leave earlier than I wanted.

Nate's band had just finished playing, and I watched as he floated around the room, talking to many people. He finally walked up to Lissy and I right as we were about to step out.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" He asked, studying both Lissy and I. I gave a quick nod and looked at Lissy.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I said. "This is Lissy, by the way." I said. He nodded at her and said a low 'Hey' under his breath.

"Well, thanks for coming." He said with that smile. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"yeah, nice playing! I'll see you later, I guess." I said, and turned and I felt Lissy behind me, I looked back to see him still in the door way, but as Lissy and I got sucked up in the darkness, he turn his way back into the sports bar.

"What did you think of that?" I asked Lissy as she yawned in her seat. I put on my seat belt, still listening for her answer. I started my VW bug, that was a nice blue colour, and she puffed to life.

"It was really good, I liked the first band that played, and the one that Nate's in..The... The..." She taunted me, obviously she knew that I had already memorized every little detail of Nate, which I had no intention of doing, I mean it just happens.

"The Velcros, Lissy, _The Velcros_." I muttered. Keeping my eyes on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I had a great weekend with Lissy, we watched_ Fan boys_ in the basement, and ate popcorn. Only we didn't add butter, so the seasoning salt went straight to the bottom, which wasn't a problem for us, as we absently dipped our fingers in the salt, and licked it.

We were quite the geeky pair once I thought about it, we both obsessed over bands like All Time Low and Mayday Parade, as well as TV shows like _Criminal minds_ and _CSI_.

I left her house around four, and came back to my house, where I had spent all night writing a report for Mr. Larson, my socials teacher.

It was ten o'clock, and I figured I should get some sleep considering I've spent the night before gawking over Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat with her, making my night sleepless, because of our endless laughter about their interviews.

I took out a fresh piece of paper, and with my pen, I began to write what came to my head.

_Yesterday, was completely amazing, I didn't talk to Nate that much, but something inside me wants to know more than just the cutie you'd see on stage, there was a mystery to him, something that felt completely inviting. I'm not sure if this is a good thing, I mean it's never happened to me like this, at least not that I can remember._

I sat there for a second and wondered if he would actually talk to me at school, I hoped so. I mean I can't be ignored now that he's introduced himself to me, or actually communicated with me.

My thoughts became delusional because of my lack of sleep.

My thoughts twisted and turned as I slowly began to drift off, sleepily I shoved the piece of paper off my bed and onto the floor. By that time, I had been knocked out cold.

XXX

I was excited to go to school today, knowing that I had all my hard subjects, one's that had Nate in them.

And mostly because I had gym first. I had curled my hair so it was in ringlets. I wore simple clothes, like a brown tee, and some shorts. I put on my converse shoes in a rush knowing that Lissy hates it when I'm late to come and pick her up. She jumped in the car when I pulled up to her drive way, and her short red hair was blown across her face. She quickly fixed it as I made my way to school.

It didn't take us that long to get there, it was only up the hill, and down the road. I parked pretty close to the doors, if you ever wanted to be closest to the doors, you'd have to be there extremely early, usually it was a mad rush to get the first few parking spaces closest to the doors, another proven point on how us teenagers are lazy.

We got out, and I instantly saw Nate talking to one of his band members, Lissy looked an me and I could tell what she was going to say next.

"Let's hope he and his fat ass talks to you today, because I would sooo kick his ass if he doesn't. I mean, we did go and watch his show.." she said, taking out her phone. Oddly, he looked in my direction and waved. I laughed how Lissy didn't even notice, her eyes were glued to the screen.

I slowly walked my way to the doors of the school, and slowly Lissy followed me. She took out her head phones when we got into the school, she would never risk getting her iPod taken away. She wouldn't survive a day without her beloved nerd rock. Although, I was the same way. I always had it in my back pack, but I usually just used the stereo in my car. I would only use it on the special occasions if I was waiting for an appointment or going for runs.

I got my gym strip out right as the warning bell rang. I sighed, the tiredness hit me like a I collided with a hauling truck. I groaned, and twisted my way into the change room. I still had my phone in my pocket. It buzzed, and I knew it was Lissy. The light flashed different colours and I opened the text.

Must dish the deets 'bout Nate. Have fun in gym (;

I laughed a bit then replied. Usually Lissy and I would just text during class, only it was harder to text in gym, where your phone is in plain sight, free for the teachers taking.

I slipped into my Soccer jersey which I used for gym, and some shorts. I saw Melissa, who I usually hang out with for gym, walk into the door – late, as usual. Leaving my phone under my heap of clothes, I swooped by the door just in time before it closed. I walked into the gymnasium. It was extremely big for our school, with a fairly small population. It had high ceilings and dim lights.

A group of kids that are in this class were huddled around Mr. Madland, the gym teacher. I instantly spotted Nate, looping his shoe laces into perfect bows. I held my eyes on his shoes – which was converse, by the looks of it, they were new.

I didn't even notice but as I looked up at him, he was looking in my direction. At that moment, without even realizing it, I stopped breathing.

He got to his feet and walked towards me.

"Hey!" He said. I was opening my mouth, ready to speak when I realized he was walking past me. I looked over my shoulder to see who he was talking too.

A guy from his band – the bass player, was dishing out some new album as Nate listened intensively. He was wearing baggy pants – which I highly doubt passed as gym strip, some how he managed to get away with it, and a plain white tee. His brown hair was in waves, and he looked like one of those guys that would go in a MTV show, like The Hills or Gossip Girls. Only knowing his personality, he'd never go in a ridiculous TV show like that. If all, he'd want to do something music related.

The voice on the PA sounded horse and was telling reminders for the band practices and for the jazz choir.

Mr. Madland told us all to take seats on the stage, so I sat on the edge, and looked like I was actually interested in what information he had to inform us with. I knew it looked completely fake though. Mr. Madland was actually quite funny at times, but as a gym teacher he was cruel. He made us work hard, but I relieved on the days he had his iPhone so he wouldn't pay too much attention on how hard I was working.

"We're going to play indoor soccer today, full gym. The teams are..." He kept on talking, and I was listening to what team I was on. When I heard my name, I was disappointed that I wasn't on the same team as he was.

The thing about soccer was everyone hated being goalie, so Mr. Madland peered through the crowd, examining each kid to pick his next victim for the role of goalie. I tried to look away, but I wasn't quick enough. His gaze held firmly onto mine.

"Magggiiiieeeee. You're the goalie." He said. Why did he always pick on the weakest kids? I got up to the goal, which was a cheap net, and stood there. I must have looked weak because every time the ball came up.

I felt my heart pick up when Nate was taking the ball towards my net, I could tell he wasn't all that athletic, but we all know he was way better than me.

I came up to attempt to kick the ball away, and it was too late. We had already collided like two cars in a car accident, his arm, reflexively wrapped around my waist and we fell to the floor. I moaned, hitting my head hard. I felt a pain shoot up through my head. Five seconds later, when I was some-what in my right mind, I felt Nate's arm still around my waist. He started to get up, but kept his arm there, trying to support me.

"You alright?" He said. I was still in a really deep daze and I couldn't remember how it had happened.

He helped me up and I wobbled a bit, his hands steadying my arms.

At that time, Mr. Madland had made his way to where we were standing, and he looked at Nate weird, probably because he was holding me so I wouldn't fall. His brow furrowed.

"Are you okay, Miss Ritter?" He said, taking his glance off Nate.

"ah, um." I said, unsure of my answer, but I was happy when Nate talked for me.

"She hit her head pretty hard, I heard it. Should I take her to the nurse's office?" He said, my heart flipped a bit, and I looked down at his hands that were slowly letting go.

"That would be very nice of you to escort Miss Ritter, Nate." he said, turning to walk back to the sidelines.

Nate helped me off the court as they continued the game, I noticed his hand still gripped to my arm. After we got out of the gym, he finally noticed his hand was still on me, and he let go awkwardly.

"Do you need any help or anything?" He said, looking into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful rich brown that I bet people would die for, and then I realized I should probably answer him.

"I'm not sure." was all I could get out.

"Want a piggy back?" He added a cocky smile. I could help but blush and nod. I didn't have to worry about me breaking his back because I was pretty light. I climbed onto his back, and I swung my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I felt like falling asleep...

XXX

I must have fallen asleep because I didn't even remember coming into the nurse's office. I was propped up on pillows, and I looked to see Nate, who was doodling on himself with a random pen he must have found.

"How long was I out?" I said when I knew I was comfortable speaking.

"Half an hour. It's not that bad though, we have fifteen minutes until class ends. Do you feel okay?" he asked, I nodded.

I stood up, and as I did he pounced up in case I was going to fall, his arms ready. To my surprise, I got up fine. I smiled at him, and he helped me get signed out of the nurse's office.


End file.
